parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot
Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot is the Americanized version of the Japanese tokusatsu science-fiction television series Giant Robo (ジャイアントロボ, lit. ''Jaianto Robo), based on the manga created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama and produced by Toei Company. It followed the explots of Johnny Sokko (Daisaku Kusama in the Japanese version), a Japanese boy charged with the task of destroying an evil organization named the Gargoyle Gang ("Big Fire," in Japan) for which he's been given access to the titular flying robot. Originally aired in Japan as Giant Robo from 1967 - 1968, the series was broadcast in the United States in 1969, developed by Reuben Guberman for American International Television, written by line producer Salvatore Billitteri and directed by Manuel San Fernando. It garnered more fans in syndication throughout the 1970s. The series is another upcoming episode of Garfiled1990's ''The ETO Rangers and Thundercats' Adventures'' series under the English title; ''The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot, and the Japanese title; The ETO Rangers and ThunderCat's Adventures of Giant Robo. It will be coming soon to Google Drive, One Fans Blog, YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast. Summary Teleporting to Tokyo, Japan in 1967, the Mugen Gang consisting of the ETO Rangers, the ThunderCats, Team Samurai, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Beetleborgs, Team Monster, the VR Troopers, Masked Rider, Medabots and their new team member and companion, Denver the Last Dinosaur, join forces with Johnny Sokko and the Unicorn Branch Organization to prevent the Earth from being taken over by Emperor Guillotine and his Gargoyle Gang, along with the Jarei Monster Club (whom the evil Emperor from space is in league with) using the gigantic robot which will only the boy's commands on his watch. Plot (Japanese) Earth is invaded by an interstellar terrorist group from the Planet Gargoyle, Big Fire (the Gargoyle Gang in the English version), led by Emperor Guillotine. Guillotine spends most of his time in a multicolored space ship hidden at the bottom of the ocean, from which he issues his orders. The ruthless alien group has been capturing scientists to create an army of monsters to rampage on Earth. A boy named Daisaku Kusama (Johnny Sokko, acted out in the original series by Mitsunobu Kaneko, with actress Bobbie Byers providing his English-language dialogue) and a young man named Jūrō Minami (Jerry Mano, a member of the secret peacekeeping organization Unicorn) are shipwrecked on an island after their ship is attacked by Dracolon (a sea monster) and captured by Big Fire. They end up in an elevator leading to a complex where a Pharaoh-like robot is being built by captive scientist Lucius Guardian, who gives Daisaku and Jūrō its control device. Guardian helps them escape before he is shot to death; before he dies, he triggers an atomic bomb which destroys the base. The explosion activates the robot, which obeys Daisaku. The boy is invited by Jūrō and his chief, Azuma, to join Unicorn and fight Big Fire with Giant Robo. Hero Teams/Mugen Gang ETO Rangers * ThunderCats * Team Samurai * Extreme Dinosaurs * Beetleborgs * Team Monster * VR Troopers * Masked Rider * Medabots * Denver the Last Dinosaur * Villain Teams/Jarei Monster Club Jarei Monsters (also known as the Evil-Spirited Monsters) * Nyanma Mumm-Ra Ancient Spirits of Evil Plun-Darr Mutants * Kilokahn * Malcolm Frink Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor * Cyber-Raptors Magnavores and Crustaceans * Monsters * Moo Grimlord/Karl Ziktor Dr. Meta-Evil (Armond) and Dr. Eugene Aki Main Characters Unicorn Branch Organization, Tokyo Gargoyle Gang (Big Fire or BF Syndicate in the Japanese Version) * Emperor Guillotine Commanders * Monsters/Kaiju * Dracolon Episodes Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot lasts a total of only 26 episodes. The following episode titles were transcribed from the on-screen title cards of the US version. They are in their original US and Japanese broadcast order, verified by previews for next episode at the end of each one: # Dracolon: The Great Sea Monster #* Japanese Title: Great Sea Animal, Dakora (大海獣ダコラー Dai Kaiju Dakora) #* Air Date: October 11, 1967 (Japan) # Nucleon: The Magic Globe #* Japanese Title: #* Air Date: # The Gargoyle Vine: A Space Plant #* Japanese Title: #* Air Date: # Monster Ligon-Tyrox, A Strange Monster #* Japanese Title: #* Air Date: # The Gigantic Claw # Dragon: The Ninja Monster # Our Enemy: Scalion # The Challenge of the Two-Headed Monster # Tentaclon: An Electric Monster # The Transformed Humans # The Terrifying Sand Creature # Amberon: The Synthetic Monster # Opticorn Must Be Destroyed # The Monstrous Flying Jawbone # Igganog: The Ice-Berg Monster # Torozon: An Enemy Robot # Destroy the Dam # X-7, a Mysterious Enemy Agent # Metron, the Mysterious Space Man # Beware the Radion Globe # The Terrifying Space Mummy # Clash of the Giant Robot # Dr. Eingali, Master of Evil # Hydrazona, a Terrifying Bacteria # Drakulon, Creature of Doom # The Last of Emperor Guillotine Cast Japanese Cast * English Cast * Credits Production Notes Trivia * Animation Technique * Traditional Animation ** Synthetic Drawings/Animation (Matte Paintings) (Tokusatsu) Ownership Rights * ETO Rangers belongs to Shaft. * ThunderCats belongs to Rankin/Bass * Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot belongs to Toei Company, Orion Television and MGM. Transcripts Episode Transcripts English Version * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 1 - 2/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 3 - 4/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 5 - 6/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 7 - 8/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 9 - 12/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 13 - 16/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 17 - 20/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 21 - 24/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 25 - 26/Transcript Japanese Version (with English Subtitles) * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 1 - 2/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 3 - 4/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 5 - 6/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 7 - 8/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 9 - 12/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 13 - 16/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 17 - 20/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 21 - 24/Transcript * The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Giant Robo - Episodes 25 - 26/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990